Welcome to Wonderland
by IcarusUnraveled
Summary: The wrath of Wonderland soon closes in on the life of Ganta Igarashi. But, what if another came into his life to make sure he didn't fall into their cluthes?.. Naruto/DMDW crossover Powerful/NotGodlike Naruto NarutoXHarem *see more for details*
1. Chapter 1: And so the Madness Begins

It was dark, very dark almost as if he bathing in darkness. But, the more he opened his eyes the more he saw. Ganta got up and looked around his area. He took a deep breath and gagged. The air was repugnant, filled with a disgusting smell, and he knew what smell it was; death. He slowly looked around and saw the scene. It was his classroom, or, at least what was left of it. The room was completely disheveled, the desk were all over the place, and the windows were broken with glass flooded the classroom's floor. It looked like a tornado touched down in the center of the room. _'W-what happened? Was there an earthquake?_' Ganta thought as he got a glimpse of the room. Then, the natural sunlight started to seep into the room, due to the artificial being broken, and saw the horrible scene. Blood, blood everywhere. The bodies of his classmates sprawled everywhere. Some had there appendages ripped off, others had deep gases and some of their internal organs hanging out of their corpses. Ganta wanted to scream, but he couldn't, his mouth tried to form words but couldn't the scene was to horrifying for words to form. Then he heard a sound, a dark tune playing in the ambience. It sounded like a nursery rhyme, only demented and evil instead. He looked around trying to find the origin of the sound, until he heard a snap. A boot stepped out of the shadow, slowly forming a whole body. It looked to be a man, covered in sheets of blood red and metal cuffs and chains swaying across his body, as if he was in some sort of containment trying to keep a man like him in, only to inevitably fail. Ganta soon noticed something in his hand. It looked to be hair, but It was strained, as if it was attached to something. Ganta then put two and two together and saw that the man had a head in his hand. But what threw Ganta in a loop was the head he had in his hand, it was friend; Mimi. Now Ganta screamed, and he screamed to the high heavens as his legs gave out forcing him to use his hands to quickly scoot himself in the corner, trying his best to make sure he was away from this man in crimson. The man stepped closer, in a slow, saunter like state as if he was mocking Ganta, with a giant slasher smile that could give the Joker the willies. He soon made it to Ganta, standing over the cowering figure and soon raised his hand in the air and saw hexagons swirl around it, forming a giant red crystal in his hand. Ganta laid there, paralyzed in fear as his mind couldn't comprehend the events happening to him. The red man looked down, with the giant metal brace around his face and formed these four words; **"Now, Bleed like me." **And rammed his hand into Ganta's chest…

"GANTA!"

Ganta immediately opened his and thoroughly looked around his area. He checked his chest to see it was perfectly fine. _"Huh. I guess it was just a dream."_ He sighed, shivering at the thought of the vivid dream. He looked to his left and saw the figure who called him. "You alright, man? You seem pretty shaken up." It was his older brother Naruto. Naruto was a 3rd year in high school, who looked like he should be in college. He is 5'11 almost 6 foot, with an athletic build due to his years playing soccer and wrestling. With Sun kissed blond spiky hair, turquoise blue eyes and six whisker birth marks on his face, it was almost insane that those two where supposed to be related, especially comparing to Ganta's small frame and more babyish face to Naruto's more angular face. "Yeah, I just had a bad dream, that's all." Finally answering Naruto's question, Naruto looked back at the boy with a concerned look on his face. "Really? You think you want to talk about it?"

"FUCK OFF! I don't want listen to your psychological bullshit…" Naruto gave a hearty laugh showing his oversized incisors, giving him a feral look on his face. Hey, you call bullshit, I call a ticket into a women's heart. Speaking of women, Sorae-chan wants you to hurry up so you can get to school." And just like that Naruto left his room for him to get ready.

…..

"Hi Sochi!"

"Hey Kaa-san!" Ganta said to his mother Sorae Igarashi while pulling up a chair at the kitchen table with his plate of pancakes. If anything that can describe Sorae it is one word; stunning. She has short hair with a long braid going down her shoulder that compliments her rounded face.. She currently has on her favorite lab coat holding her hourglass figure together while wearing scrubs that can barely contain her D- cup breasts (yes, I know I'm exaggerating but then again, Makina has G-cups that look like Ds in the manga, so I'm just guessing). She takes off her apron and sites down right next to Naruto. Naruto's relationship with their mother is pretty weird by standards, they both referrer to each other by their first names, instead of their respected suffixes. Plus, they really get flirty with each other, although it's kind of expected considering that Naruto's a natural Playboy, while Sorae is fully aware of her attractiveness, so it's kind of obvious that the unstoppable force meets the unmovable object. "Soo, Ganta-kun, care to tell me why you were taking so long?"

"He pissed in the bed after having a bad dream..,"

"I DID NOT, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Boys, stop!" Sorae, trying to immediate the argument, she then looked to Ganta and asked; "What type of dream were you having?"

"… It was weird, I-I saw all my friends and classmates dead at my school," Ganta started earning hard, concentrated looks by his nee-chan and kaa-san. "A-And there was the man, covered in red robes with a bunch of metal chains and cuffs covering his body. He-he, approached me with some red shard in his hands with these weird shapes around it and stabbed me in chest with it…"

"…"

"…."

"…The fuck did you eat last night?"

"NARUTO!"

"What you can't blame me that was wayyy to surreal for me!" Sorae sighs while Ganta looked down being embarrass from the whole ordeal. He didn't want to go into the whole description of the event, specifically with event with Mimi. "Anyway, you should get going, school starts in about 10 minutes."

"Oh crap! Come on Naruto, we got to get going!"

"Alright, Alright, don't get your panties in a twist, you'll see your girlfriend soon enough."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFIEND!" He yelled out in the living room while exiting out of the house, earning a laugh and chuckle from his family. "…Naruto..."

"hm?"

"Do you think that…"

"No." He said with a hard glare, "It's too early to for something like this to happen, besides they won't touch a single strain of hair on his head, I Swear on my life it won happen, BELIEVE IT!"

"…"

"…" *snicker*

"DON'T LAUGH ! I THOUGHT I GREW OUT OF IT!" He yelled at Sorae, while she was compressing a chuckle. She looked at him and said with a wary gaze "Just… Make sure you keep your promise, alright?" He looked at her and gave her a srong hug, indicating his response.

"COME ON NARUTO!"

"ALRIGHT, KAMI, MAN!"

He ruffled Sorae's hair and grabbed his keys while running to door. Sorae stepped out to the front porch to have both kids off while they drove off to school, leaving her by self contemplating thoughts; _'I hope he's right…'_

Meanwhile, a giant figure hovers over the city, gazing over the car the Igarashi brothers were currently in, smiling, for the utter joy of the events that will foreshadows on their future for the rest of their lives…

_**AN Note: Hey what's up everybody! It's your Favorite Fallen Angel Icarus here giving the first ever installation of Stories I'm doing! Don't worry, the other projects are currently being evaluated (especially the OC stories considering I have to build those story arcs from the ground up) So, I hoped that you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Welcome to Wonderland as well. As I said, this would be a Naruto/DMDW crossover. And for your burning questions;**_

_**No. Naruto would be powerful, but not godlike, there's a limit from making a strong character to making Mary Sue/Gary Stu**_

_**Yes. Naruto is immortal, but there is a spin on it.**_

_**Yes. There will be a harem, but I have an idea on who would be in it. But, I will accept harem reccs for girls from the Naruto universe in your reviews. So PICK! (ONLY 5, DON'T WANT TO OVERLOAD)**_

_**Speaking of which, care to leave a review? I'm particularly lazy when it comes to stuff like this, and im not getting fortunes from I,t so how about the fame? (Shit, I'll even accept flames at his points just to get credibility) **_

_**So any way that wraps up for now! See ya later!**_


	2. Chapter 2: A small change in Plan

Ganta was feeling the breeze hit his face as Naruto was veering through traffic with his car. It was usually normal for him to drive Ganta to school, considering the High school Naruto was going to was 3 blocks down from his anyway, since they were in the same district. "So you're supposed to do a speech, in our class today?" Ganta asked, "Hm, yeah, Mrs. Miyamoto wanted me to talk to you guys about the importance of education, take every opportunity you find, how to survive high school, and the rest of that jazz." Naruto answered as he was focusing his eyes on the road ahead of him. He sighed and added; "Which I don't why she would pick me of all people to do so anyway..." Ganta quickly snapped his head to Naruto, flabbergasted at the confession he just said,

"WHAT! How can you say that! Your like, in the top 10 at your school! Not only that, you have like 5 different scholarships, team captain for both the football and karate teams, a-along with being the lead performer in the Performing Arts club!" Ganta exclaimed as he was listing down all the accomplishments he left for his schools, "PLUS, you're a member of the student committee and the president of the discipline committee that gave you an award!"

Naruto shrugged and responded;

"Ganta, you do realize I'm only ranked number 8th, my GPA only peaked once at 3.91 and the rest was solid 3.2s at BEST, besides the rest of that stuff were just pure popularity reasons..." Naruto explained, he only got into the leagues after some recommendations from his former coaches who went balls to the walls trying to get him into the major leagues, and only became a member of the school board after convincing his school to buy out a former factory lot that was behind the school to make it into a nature reserve. And because of that class act, he was rewarded with the Japan's Humanitarian award. "I'm not selling myself short, but I'm just saying that there probably more people deserving than me…" Ganta just rolled his rolled his eyes and gave a small smile for his brother's over exaggeration of being humble. Knowing Naruto could easily get a 4.0 or higher if it wasn't for him being chronically lazy, along with his friend Shikamaru Nara (who is currently ranked no. 5), which is why his coaches broke their backs trying to get Naruto in the major leagues after he quitted when he got the teams some championship gold. Plus, the only reason why he convinced the school to go with the reserve plan was so he and Shikamaru could loaf around and sleep in the breeze (Plus, Naruto is a prolific nature-nut as well.). But, he kept his mouth shut and went back to laying his head in the breeze as the car rolled on.

….

The car soon stopped in the open parking lot as Naruto was laying his parking spot in the lot. The two brothers stepped outside of the car and walked into the main entrance of the school. There, they were treated with Ayame, the cute 20 year old intern, who is currently turned around stacking files. "Hello! Name and identification, please?"

"He, really Ayame, have I been away that long you've seem to forgotten about me?" The intern whipped her head around to see the sight to behold; it was Naruto with his brother Ganta. "N-Naruto-kun! I didn't know you were here!" He gave his signature feral smile, leaned over and laid his arms on the counter. "Yeah, I was billed in to speak to the 8th grade class today… Did you forget?" She quickly shook her head no, while swiping her arms, saying; "N-No! I knew that someone was coming today, b-but I didn't know it was you!" He snickered at her flustered attitude and decided to add salt to the wound by gently cupping her chin and said lowly; "Well… Luckily for you, you now know, care buzz in for Mrs. M?" Ayame's face was beet red trying to contemplate the event that just happened, while Ganta was rolling his eyes over the little 'scene' he just saw and was already walking to his class…

….

"Was it really necessary to flirt right in front of me?" Ganta asked Naruto as he was sitting down his at his assigned seat, right in front of his friend and fellow football player Yamakatsu, and behind his friend and crush Mimi. "Hey, you can complain all you want, but you know it's effective. Besides, you should be taking notes if you want Mimi to notice you before some other dude swipes up and get-, " He was interrupted when Ganta got up out of seat and immediately grabbed his collar. "DARE TO REPEAT THAT?!" He lowly yelled. Naruto was first surprised by the action, and then put on a shit-eating grin as he did the same thing Ganta; only instead he lifted Ganta over his head with ease so he get into eye level. "Dare to try that stunt again?" They both stared each other down, waiting to for one of them to pull a move, until-

"BOYS, CUT IT OUT!"

It was the teacher Mrs. Miyamoto. Mrs. Miyamoto was a woman in in her late 30s, who looked well for her age, black hair tied up in a bun, with a standard business outfit that held onto her hourglass figure snugly. She quickly stepped over to the two boys and separated them. She turned to her left and pointed her finger at Naruto while giving a stern glare, which was mighty difficult to take seriously with her heart shaped face and her succulent lips giving a cute pout. It was kind of like a baby trying to scold someone. "Why is it that every time I see you, you always seem to be instigating a quarrel?" Naruto gave the woman a bored look on his face and looked over her shoulder. "It's not my fault he's being a massive pussy."

"HEY!"

"NARUTO, LANGUAGE!"

"DON'T BLAME ME FOR BEING TRUTHFUL!" He yelled back, "Besides, I'm a grown-ass man, I don't need to be chastised at this point." Miyamoto sighed as she pushed up her glasses and continue rubbing her nasal. "Yes, that may be true, but I won't tolerate inappropriate language in a classroom with young, unadulterated minds." He rolled his eyes at that statement and sarcastically said; "Yeah, with what classroom, though?" She opened her mouth to respond only to realize that the students were still in the cafeteria waiting to be picked up by her. She sighed and told the brothers she will be right back. "And you two better not cause any more shenanigans, do you understand me?" Both boys gave a thumbs up and allowed her leave, leaving them in the ambience of silence… Only for it to be interrupted by two figures.

"GANTA BUDDY/GANTA-KUN!"

"HEY! MIMI, 'KATSU!"

Mimi rushed herself to boy's body to give him a bear hug, almost making him lose his balance, while his buddy Katamatsu gave him a noogie. Mimi pulled her self back with her arms still draped around his neck. "Are you ready for the trip we're going to?"

"Trip?"

All three teens turned around to notice the character standing right behind them, giving a small smile. "OH HI NARUTO-KUN!" Mimi let go of Ganta to go up to the boy and greet him along with Yamakatsu. Naruto responded back by giving Mimi a one armed hug, while fist-bumping Katamatsu with his free hand. "So what's this you were talking about?" Mimi lets go of the boy and looks up to him, "Yeah, we're supposed to go to the resort; Deadman Wonderland!"

"…Oh?"

…

"So, come on down and have some fun at DEADMAN WONDERLAND!" The video soon stopped on Ganta's phone, leaving a giant chicken standing behind a towering resort with rollercoasters, tilt a whirls, and giant Ferris wheel behind it. "Huh, seems kind of nice…" Ganta said, breaking the ice after vivid watching. "I KNOW, RIGHT?! I'm so stoked to go there!" Mimi exclaimed as she sate right next to Ganta. Meanwhile, Naruto sat behind the three friends, watching the events with a hard gaze. Ganta was the first to notice his brothers absent present and turned around to see Naruto's face. "You alright there, bro?" Naruto quickly snapped out of his trance to see a three kids looking at him with concerned looks on their faces. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking, seems like a fun place, however," The kids smiled with reassurance as Mrs. M walked in the classroom with the rest of the students flowing in. He walked up to the front with a smile, while inwardly he was livid. _'DAMMIT! That shit was today!? Thought they cancelled it for funding reasons?!I got learn more about this.' _ He walked over to Mrs. M's desk, gaining her attention; "Hey, Mrs. M, what's this I hear about a field trip?" The teacher gained a surprised look and explained, "Oh right! The Deadman Wonderland trip! You know it was originally cancelled because our vacation money was too low, but the nice people actually came to use and paid top dollar for all our expenses to make it happen! Oh can you believe the philanthropy?" Naruto smiled back at the woman, "Yeah, I can't believe it either." _Mostly because the whole thing is a bunch of horseshit.' _He thought . Naruto knew something was up from the beginning; first, the weird dream Ganta had, Now, Deadman Wonderland came to this school of all places and made it come for _free? _Something wasn't giving here, and he knows that that bastard Hagire had something to do with it. He knew that he needed to contact Sorae latter about this, but right know he needed to be on this trip with him, no matter what. "..Say, Shizuka..." The woman immediately looked up, especially knowing that he doesn't call her by her first name unless they were somewhere private. "Do you think that I can accompany you and the kids on the trip?" She gazed at him for a couple seconds; "Sure Naruto, but don't you need to be in school, too?" Naruto rolled his eyes at the statement, "Please, I've done enough shit for that school anyway, besides, I could easily call up Sorae to give an absent statement," He then leaned a little closer to the woman, and spoke softly enough for only them to here "besides, don't you want spend a little more time with me?" Shizuka's cheeks became a little pink after that little statement. "Hm, the last time you've said something like that to me, I had to spend two hours in the bathroom, crying about the events unfold that time in contemplation…" She shot back to Naruto, with her arms crossed with a devious smirk across her face.

Naruto gave a defeated sigh and said; "Look, we can argue over _that_ another time, right now I have to get an answer." She gazed at him with a thoughtful expression until she finally said; "Fine. You can go, as long as Sorae approves." Naruto pumped his fist in the air in excitement while Shizuka waved him off. "Now run along, you have a speech to do remember?" Naruto quickly dashed to center with a loud "YOSH!" following behind him, leaving the woman to chuckle at his antics.

Naruto stood himself in front of the podium and was ready to speak to the class. Then, he heard something. His ears pricked up in alert hearing loud, droned out hum. He looked around the classroom to see where it was coming from. It got louder and more prolific. Soon, Naruto's face lit up realization, finally remembering who was making that sound. It was her.

"OH GOD! EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Naruto's eyes quickly darted to his brother Ganta, who was frailing around in a panic manner. He remembered the dream he was talking about, already saw the foreshadowing events. "Huh, what the hell are you talking about Igarashi?" asked a student, confused about the whole ordeal.

"HOLY SHIT! DO YOU SEE THAT?" This time it was Yamakatsu, standing up pointing towards the window. Everyone turned to see a giant man, covered in blood colored robes and metal armor attached to him, with swirling hexagons. The insane apart about this was that they were on the **THIRD. FLOOR. ** Everyone was panicking as the man raise his hands in the air with the shapes and some sort of red substance around it too. The events were happening too fast, everybody was panicking, leaving Naruto to do one thing;

"…_Fuck."_

It was Dark. Too Dark. Almost that he was bathing in darkness. Then got up, remembering the dark familiar feeling creep up behind. He took a deep breath and got the same results as last time; Death. He opened his eyes, praying that it wasn't true. Only it was. He saw it, the same thing as last time, the broken glass, the disheveled room, all the body parts were in the same place as last time. His nightmare had become true. Ganta wanted to scream, he wanted to yell, he even wanted to puke. But he couldn't, he could only sob instead…

"G-Ganta?"

He turned around, and notices the only light within the dark tunnel. It was Mimi, along with Yamkatsu and Mrs. Miyamoto. They were all huddled into a corner with the desk covering them as a shield. Ganta quickly moved himself over to the trio, happy that his friends were alive. Yamakatsu opened his eyes, getting a glimpse of what was going on, then his eyes bugged out in fear.

"GANTA WATCH OUT!"

Instinctively Ganta rolled too his side, watching a crimson wave hit the ground, causing a giant crack on the crevice. He looked up and saw the horror that behold him. It was the crimson man, only this time, he's in the flesh. The man gave out his signature Joker smile and slashed his hand down, along with the crimson wave. Thanks to years of football practice (and Naruto using him as a test dummy to 'teach him' martial arts), he quickly rolled out the way, and forced himself to pounce on the man. Only for him to grab the boy and chuck him across the room.

"GANTA!" Mimi yelled out to his best friend, only to be glad to see he was still moving. Ganta, yes, was alive, but for how long? All the wind was knocked out of him, and was accompanied with a searing headache and a bruised spine crying for help. He tried to get up only to see the man stand above him, with red crystal shard in his hand. Just like the dream. Ganta looked up, wondering if this how it was meant to be, to leave his mother crying, his brother in depression, and above all not even having the courage to confess his love to his childhood friend. He closed eyes, seeing the hand rush to his chest, awaiting the cold claws of death to sink in…

….

Was he dead yet? Was he moving on? He didn't feel any pain of a hand going through his chest. But, he did feel something hit his face. Then even more, and more. He finally opened his eyes and saw the figure standing over him. It was Naruto; he was blocking the strike, by having it hit him. He could see some of the fingers going through his chest, while Naruto was holding back the rest of his arm so it won't follow through. Naruto turned his head around , only to see if Ganta was alright. "Y-you okay, G-ganta!" Ganta quickly shake his head, and saw that his brother's eyes. They were grayish-purple with a bunch of ripples going through it. He was going to ask about it, until the crimson man was raising his other hand. Naruto naoticed and yelled; "CLOSE YOUR EYES! THIS IS GOING TO HURT!" Ganta obliged, seeing for last seconds the hand going down, and his brother getting ready to say something;

"Shinra… **TENSEI!"**

An invisible force exploded across the room, forcing the man to go through the window. The force was so powerful that it caused Ganta, as well as the survivors to be unconscious on the spot. Naruto try to move only for it to be Impossible. He excreted too much energy, and his body was trying to repair the puncture wounds in his chest. He vision soon began to blur, only for him to enviably to fall out into darkness…

**_AN Notes: Hey Guys! It's Icarus once more to wish you an awesome Valentine's Day! And to say that I love all of you that followed and favorite this story, here's a quick update for you since I was off this day! I'm also giving thanks to Silber D. Wolf for being the first to step up and review this story. Also, to eniox27: Yeah, I agree with you on that. I felt that this area of crossover was kind of barren, so I decided to this story because of that. And it's such of a same too, considering that DMDW and Naruto could be a good a good crossover. So far the only good one here is the one Agurra did, but we all know how he is and updating anyway. So anyway, I'm still waiting for the Naruto-verse harem girls recommendations (remember 5 ONLY)._**

**_Whew, 4 day weekend! I'll probably update in a few days, along with a new story(possibly). So, remember, follow, favorite and review! I'm Audi, peace!_**

**_-Icarus_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mock Trial of Cock Robin

He felt pain, not excruciating, but enough to force him to open his eyes. "ARGHH, FUCK!" It was a bad decision. It was extremely bright in the room, and it hurt his eyes like a bitch. He calmed down, and slowly allowed the light to seep into his eyes. He laid himself up, feeling the soft, paper-ish sheets that covered his legs. He took a deep breath and immediately recognized the scent.

Lemon Pledge?

With a Mixture of Lavender Clorox?

Something else also permeated his nose, it was recognizable, but he didn't fully know what it was? He took another deep breath, making sure the smell hit his nose. Then, finally noticed what smell it was.

It was the smell of Death.

He started to panic, deciding to finally opened his eyes to get a good glimpse of the room, and then his brain finally put two-and-two together.

Insanely bright, white room that was demonically organized? Check.

Soft, tissue-y mattress? Check.

Strong combination of Lemon, Lavender, Ammonia, and Death? Check.

Naruto was in a Hospital.

Fuck.

Naruto groaned. He didn't like hospitals, and it didn't help that he had some bad history with them as well. Don't get him wrong, he liked doctors, his mom is one, and he was currently studying up to be a psychiatrist as well. It's just the place _itself_ that Naruto didn't like. The place was just a living purgatory, people dying left and right, families, friends, and loved ones mourn over the lost of someone special, news that could affect people for the rest of their lives. The place was just a wasteland, and Naruto was currently bathing in the base of broken dreams, lost consciousness, blood, and other shit that was in it. Naruto sighed, his head was killing him, and he might need to call a nurse to bring him some painkillers. He reached over to the phone, until he felt a twang of pain his chest. He instantly went to touch the spot, only for there to be something other than flesh. It was hard and glossy; Naruto lifted his shirt to see what it was. He remembered, it was the red shard that was imbedded into his chest by the crimson man.

"So, you finally noticed?"

Naruto snapped his head to the direction of the sound. It was Sorae, sitting in the chair to his far right. She was looking down, her face was tinted red, and her eyes were puffy, indicating she was crying. She got up and sat down on the side of Naruto's bed, looking at him. "A-are the others-"

"T-their okay," she interrupted, gaining a relieved sigh from Naruto, "The doctors say they should make a quick recovery in about a week…" She looked down forlornly, making Naruto wonder why she was upset. Well, he had an idea on why, he just wanted her to vent out her frustrations. He stuck his hand out and started to gently rub on her shoulder. "Is there something wr-," He was treated with the sounds of sobbing. Sorae had her hands covering her face, with tears welling down her hands. "I-I just thought that I lost you, both of you, just like last time," She looked up to Naruto, tears slowly falling down her face leaving Naruto depressed. "I-I didn't want you two to be apart of the sick game, S-same thing for her, but it became to much, I-I thought that leaving was the best decision I could make. N-now, I-I don't what to do. A dozen kids were killed and I almost lost my sons. I-I don't deserve this li-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Naruto quickly grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face them, their faces, inches from each other, to make sure the conviction in his eyes. "Have you made mistakes? Yes. But that doesn't mean you're terrible. Trust mean, I still have past sins in my lives that could never escape me, never leave me no matter how much I try to, but I don't. I use it propel me forward, to make sure I don't make the same mistake twice. Which is what you did. The Past will ALWAYS come back to haunt you, but you will be ready to strike back, because you know that you became stronger after it." The two stared at each other for awhile, until Sorae crashed her lips unto his. Naruto was surprised at first, but decided to go with the flow. Both characters, wrestled with their lounges, fighting for dominance. Naruto then reached down and cupped Sorae's breast, while she was using her free hand to rub his crotch.

"NII-SAN!"

With lightning fast reflexes, Naruto immediately separated his mouth from Sorae and laid his arms down on his waist to cover his rising wood. While doing so Ganta ran into the room and gave brother a bear hug. There was an awkward silence, especially since the actions that was performed earlier. "Okay, Gant, I'm alright, you can let go now, this is starting to become a little gay." Ganta let go of his brother and through his hands up in frustration, while Sorae rolled her eyes at the boy's action. "Kami, I just saw my brother being impaled by some deranged psychopath who , by the way, MURDERED HALF OF MY CLASSMATES, and when I show some love and appreciation to a person I care AND THIS HOW I'M TREATED!" Ganta exclaimed while pulling some his hair, feeling extremely frustrated. Naruto sighed, knowing Ganta was being sincere and he didn't pull such a dickish stunt on Sorae who was feeling the exact same way, he manned up and said; "Look, I'm sorry, I'm just a little wounded up right now and I didn't mean to hurt you." Ganta smiled and once again hugged his brother in affection, with Naruto returning it as well. When they parted, Naruto gestured his hand around his upper chest, "Besides, I did take a hit for you anyway." Ganta's eyes widen, remembering the events that happened the later day. "WAIT, WHAT WITH YOU AND THE RED MAN ANYWAY, YOU'RE EYE WAS ALL MESSED UP AND YOU YELLED SOMETHING AT HIM!" Sorae and Naruto looked at him with a confused expression on their face. "Huh, I don't know what you're talking about; all I did was kick him in the balls and through him out the building."

Both Igarashi's looked at the boy with unconvinced faces, knowing the boy was telling an egregious lie. "Alright, Alright, I pulled a glass shard from my leg and stabbed him in the jugular. He probably left and I passed out after or something." Ganta didn't seem convinced but for some reason, he didn't want to argue, for some reason, a force felt like it was convincing him to believe his brother. Felling weird, Ganta wanted to change the subject. "So, uh, I finally talked to Mimi," Naruto (and Sorae) raised their eyebrows at the statement. Ganta took a deep breath and said "S-so I told her about how I felt, a-and she said she felt the same way." Naruto clapped and raised his hands in relief while Sorae was giving small, light claps. "FUCKING FINALLY! NEARLY SEVEN YEARS IN THE GODDAMN MAKING, IT FINALLY HAPPENED!" Ganta blush, while smiling at the appreciation his family was giving him for finally confessing his love to his childhood friend. "Now, all we have to do is count down the days left until she dumps your ass." Ganta's smile immediately turned to a frustrated growl as he tried to lung at his brother, while Sorae was holding him back. He finally gave up and stormed out the room, ready to slam the door. "But, still I'm proud of you, and I'm your alright." Ganta hesitated, smiled, and closed the door gently, leaving Naruto and Sorae by their selves again.

"Was it necessary to use a Genjustu on him?" Naruto shrugged, showing his hands in a ram sign, he replied; "Hey, the less he knows the better, I can explain all of this at a latter time anyway." Sorae gazed at her son, knowing the truth behind the words; there was too much tension and turmoil going on at the time, adding more to it will make it worse. "Besides, I had to perform it earlier with the little _'stunt'_ we pulled." Sorae blushed, remembering the events. She looked over at him. "Do you think you'll be safe? You know they will be coming after you soon." Naruto scoffed, knowing that none them would even touch them. But he did know that it would be inevitable, "Please, I think I'll be fine."

"B-but, you aren't as powerful as you to, plus, you're ninjustsus are as powerful! You get tired out after summoning 5 shadow clones" Naruto looked at her with an incredulous look on his face, granted some of his powers he earned back in the old days were indeed watered-down, but it wasn't like he couldn't handle it. "Sorae, I traded almost all of my chakra reserves to amplify my healing factor and physical adaptation, since Kurame isn't apart of me anymore. Besides, it's not like I lost something that grandiose anyway, humans don't even use their charka anymore in trade for advanced technology. And considering that I leveled the entire city of Tokyo, I don't think I'm that bad off. ." Sorae looked at the boy with pure disbelief, "How can you say that, that was just a pure chakra burst, combined with _her_ outburst as well, infused with a shinra tensei!" Sorae's face then morphed into a questionable glance, "Speaking of which," Naruto rubbed his eye, indicating he knew what she was talking about, "Eh, it's still a crapshoot. For now, it's seems to flare up when I'm _mostly_ in danger, and that's still subjective to it. Besides I still have sage mode."

Sorae gave the boy a stupid look. "With what Nature reserves, Naruto?"

"Is the prison surrounded by water?"

"Y-yeah?"

"With aqua-marine wildlife?"

"Yea?"

"And isn't the pacific considered nature itself?"

"Technically true."

"So I'm good then." Naruto laid himself back in his bed, crossing his arms over his head, in a laid back manner. He noticed Sorae still looking at him with a face of uncertainty. "Look, if all else fails, I still have this," He raised his shirt up, showing the red shard once more. Instead of reliving her, it threw Sorae in a loop once more, "THAT'S EVEN WORSE! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT _THING_ WOULD EVEN DO TO YOU!" Naruto waved off her exclamation, "Will it allow me to do weird shit with my blood?" Sorae gritted her teeth and answered, "Unfortunately, yes."

"So I'll be fine. Look Sorae, I've been promising you that I'll be okay and I'll protect all of you since I could form my first sentence. And I have, over and over, again." She looked at him, noticing his face was much closer than before. "I- have never, ever, have broken my promise." The two slowly inched their faces closer and closer, until their lips met. Unlike the last kiss, this one was slower and searing, like a lovers kiss. They kept their groove into it, matching each others-

"NII-SAN!"

Naruto immediately broke off the kiss, raising his hands in frustration, while Sorae crossed her arms and looked down. Kami, he may love his brother to death, but he his being a serious cock-block right about now. Naruto huffed and told Ganta to come in. Ganta peered through the door seeing Naruto and his mother still in the same spot as last time, his faced seemed calm, but could see that he was tense. "Yes, Ganta what so you-" Naruto stopped, to see why his brother was distressed. There where a couple of officers standing right behind Ganta, but what really caught his eye was the lanky man standing right next to him. He was tall, had a purple suit on, and had on glasses with his eyes silted. He looked like the abomination of a love child to Orochimaru and Kabuto, and by that alone was sending a red flare to Naruto. He looked over to see the tense and concentrated look of Sorae, she obviously knows this man somehow, but decided to keep her mouth shut to not let any secrets out. The man approached Naruto and shook his handed, "Hello, hello. You must Naruto correct?" Naruto shook his head slowly, trying to piece together what was going on. "Okay then, my name Tsunenaga Tamaki and I'll be your assigned lawyer." Naruto looked over the man's shoulder to look at the officers, "Lawyer, for what?" The head captain stepped up from behind Ganta, "For the trial that has been commenced due to standard evidence supporting you to be the prime suspect of the murder of the Eighth grade class of Nagano middle school." Ganta eyes widened, knowing that the boy didn't do it. He immediately ran over to his brother and stood defensively over him, "What do you mean! We told you it was some weird red man that did it!" He then remembered the shard that was lodged into his brother's chest. "He even left a giant shard in the middle of his chest!" He lifted up Naruto's shirt to show the shard, only for it to be gone. Both Ganta and Sorae had surprise looks on their faces while Naruto inwardly groaned. Of course, of all times it decided to disappear. "Oh you poor thing, you and the rest of the rest of you're friends must be so traumatized over the events, don't worry we'll see through that you're brother makes it out okay." The officers approached Naruto with cuffs out, Naruto at first hesitated, but looked over to Sorae who gave him a small nod. He sighed and stuck his hands out and the officers slapped the cuffs on his wrist.

….

_"Good morning, we are gathered here today to learn about the unfolding of the Nagano Middle School Massacre. An unfortunate event that has killed over 2 dozen Eighth Graders of the Nagano Middle School. It has come to detective evidence to believe that this man, 17 year old Naruto Igarashi, the recent recipient of the Japan Humanitarian Award, is the prime suspect of the murder of the Nagano Middle Schoolers. People have all gathered here today on this trial of fate, including the parents of those deceased kids, and the sole survivors of the massacre; 37 year old Shizuka Miyamoto, the class teacher, 14 year old Mimi Oshinawa, 14 year old Yamkatsu Kuchichi, and of course, 14 year old Ganta Igarashi, brother of the Prime suspect. All of them having some sort of connection to the suspect has lead officers to believe that he was the one who orchestrated this incident, along with the supposed graphed criminal record the suspect has. We know report back live, to the court room for the rest of the viewing…"_

Naruto was pissed, no scratch that, he was absolutely LIVID. He couldn't believe how stupid and obviously paid off this trial was. Everything was ass-backwards, there was no standard evidence to prove or permit that he was the one that did it. No blood analysis, no found weapons, or at least some FUCKING FINGERPRINTS? The only thing that they have going for them is that;

a.) He was there.

b.) He has a criminal record. (which was bullshit, considering all he did was beat up a couple of thugs and corrupted cops)

c.) He has a connection to all of the survivors

d.) He was the only person there that was not registered on the school database.

e.) Did I mention he was there?

Not only that, they were just adding fire to flame by guilt tripping everyone with this by adding the parents of the children who was murdered. Naruto slouched on the podium, not really caring considering how the media made him go from a child with a great future, to public enemy no.1. He stood up as he saw the jurors and the judge return to the stage. He looked behind him to see the only people that supported him. Sorae, siting at the far edge with a forlorn smile on her face, Shizuka who had bandages covering her arms and the side of her face, gave the boy a weak smile. He saw Ganta there with a anticipating face, trying to hope for the best. What Naruto did notice that made him smile was Mimi sitting right next to boy holding hands with them, indicating they where going out. He also saw Yamakatsu sitting on the edge as well, noticing Naruto staring at him and gave him a thumbs up, much to everyone's ire. He gave a soft smile and a nod, while he turned around to face the towering judge and jurors. A man at the far left stood up, "We, the jury, find that Naruto Igarashi is guilty on all charges." It was dead silent, nobody moved an inch, he saw the shocked looks on his peer's faces. Naruto took a deep breath, tired of all the unfortunate circumstances. The judge stood up, gathered everyone's attention, "However, due to the fact that there is no solid evidence to prove that he is guilty, I overrule and declare that Naruto Igarashi is in fact Not guil-" The judge was interrupted, as a video drone speed into the room, and flashed a video with an anchorwoman with the screen sating 'BREAKING NEWS'

_"We hereby interrupt this scheduled program to show you new evidence in the Nagano Middle School Massacre trial. An anonymous tipper has leaked a new video that can change the scale of this debate."_

The bot soon cut to a video showing Tamaki and 'Naruto' sitting in an office, while this supposed video tape was hidden behind some office plant. What was more insane was the showing that 'Naruto' openly ADMITTING to killing the students, while saying profanities, and saying that he knew he would get away with it thanks to his good Samaritan manners. Naruto was downright pissed, knowing everything in this video was false. First off, since when did he become 5 foot seven? He was nearing damn near six foot and the guy was shorter than him! Plus, he didn't have black root marks in his hair; it was pure blonde, along with the whisker marks being drawn on while his was actually embedded in his skin. And what had to be the biggest red flag to this was that HE NEVERED TALKED TO TAMAKI! He asked, even requested to get another but they wouldn't budge, so he only allowed the officers to pass his messages along to Tamaki while he confined himself in the Nagano county jail, he even listed the dates of check ins and asked the officers to record him being IN THERE. He couldn't believe that people were actually soaking this in, but then again the Nile runs deep, so he wasn't surprised that these people were caught in the current. He saw the officers approach him and appended him, normally he would have fought back and called everyone fucking morons, but at this point it was irrelevant and didn't need to happen. He began his slow walk of shame and saw the sad faces of his friends and family, mostly Ganta, who was in the tears. He was ready to leave, until he heard a scream and saw his brother running to him, yelling nonsense and was wondering why people believed this. He then saw the father of Mimi, Hayate, and the rest of the parents, jump over the railing and began to viciously beat the kid. He saw Mimi, Yamakatsu, and the rest run over to his aid to help him. All the commotion and nonsense caused Naruto to snap, he pushed past the officers and began to run over to the scene. He reached over to Mimi's fathers and put him in a rear naked choke hold, with the cuffs in his hand. He saw the officers pull out their guns and everyone else was in frenzy, while yelling in a demonic voice, with his eyes bloodshot **_"MOVE AWAY FROM MY BROTHER OR ELSE I'LL CRUSH HIS FUCKING WINDPIPE_**!" It became silent again, and saw the many expressions on everybody's faces. What he really saw was Sorae's, slowly shaking her head, he knew what it meant.

'_It's not worth it.'_

He broke his cuffs, allowing Mimi's father to scramble out his way, fearing what could come to him. He raised his hands behind his back, allowing the officers to apprehend him again. Before he could be taken away, he saw Ganta run up to him and gave him a tight hug. "I-I can't believe I have to say goodbye." Naruto smiled and responded, "Come on Ganta, you know, even in death it's goodbye, it's see you later." Ganta smiled, and wiped the tears away from his eyes. They also heard light clapping from the far left. It was Naruto's "_Lawyer"_ Tamaki, "So touching to see two brothers bond, but I believe we have business to set up" He looked over to the Judge "Oh honorable Judge, I believe that since I am the promoter to Deadman Wonderland, I do believe that I would be in your good interest to send young Naruto to my prison, in order to give some constellation to the parents, considering that the students were suppose to come visit on that accursed day." The judge looked over it, considering the options, then decided forward to it and allowed Tamaki to take complete control of the boy's fate. Naruto couldn't believe it. It was him. He set him up. He made Naruto seemed guilty because he WORKED there, and needed to find a scape-goat. And with that, he found it. Naruto was brimming with rage; he wanted to slaughter that man, only to know that it was unnecessary, remembering the choice words he remembered last night.

…

_Naruto was currently lying in his bed, not really feeling like sleeping, considering the trial was tomorrow. He laid there and stared up at the blank wall, just simply daydreaming._

**_"You know I thought when I left you, you wanted to have a normal life. And a minute too soon you've already gotten yourself neck deep into shit."_**

_Naruto quickly got out of bed and saw the figure that was talking to him. The figure soon revealed to be a tall woman; she had a round face with bright red hair reaching down her back, covered in a kimono that held on to the woman's hourglass figure, and can barely cover her J cups, alongside with nine swirling tails. _

_"Kurame?"_

_"Who else. Gaki?" She said while giving a feral smile. Naruto was surprised; he thought he had severed his connection to Kurame, in order for her to enjoy her time at the bijuu haven. "Why are you here?" She looked at him dumbly; "Isn't it obvious? There's something demonic that's tapping into my energy recently." He looked down and immediately noticed the shard glowing feverishly. "Since when did you-" _

_"Uhhhh, around the time you and your mother where eating each others faces." Naruto rolled his eyes at sentients action, "I guess even after Kushina nothing ever changed." _

_"Get to you're point!"_

_Kurame smirked, knowing that he was getting irritated. "Alright, alright, just remember, don't let you're emotions get the best of you. I could release the powers of what's in it and could cause some massive damage. Since I know hat you want to avoid what happened last time." Naruto nodded, remembering the events, "We'll anyway, it was nice chatting, I'll keep in touch with you." She then moved over to Naruto with a sway of her hips, and slowly allowed her fingers to trace his body and spoke in a low. Sultry voice, "And maybe, we can have some fun again." And just like that she was gone, leaving a chuckling Naruto. He hopped back in the bed, this time he actually got some sleep._

….

For a prison, it seemed rather lax. Naruto was looking around seeing the normalcy that was going on in the prison, but knew deep down how fucked up it was and didn't trust a step of it. He remember the stress he went through the last two days, first saying goodbye to his family an (what was left) of his friends, Shikamaru, Ino, and Temari showed up to wish him luck, so that was nice. Then after that he went to the bus that was transferring hi to the prison. It would have been fine if it wasn't for the media figuring out and tons of people were gathered around, calling for his head and was throwing eggs and rotten food at him. Unfortunately enough, Naruto was already use to being universally hated, so it didn't phase him all that much. Not only that, the ride was pretty tense considering every officer was keeping and eye on him, while some of the prisoners where staring at him, knowing that even in prison, other prisoners don't take child murders too well. When he got in they did the typical prison registry junk. Although, he did meet a hot redhead doctor at the facility when they did the health registry, and for his luck he could tell she was interested in him. He then, went into the changing room and put on the jumpsuit, after that they put him in a separate room and put a giant metal ring around his neck. He could tell that the thing was for the death row inmate and was a Deadman switch; he could easily break it but knew that there was some kind of poison in his body. He wasn't worried that much about it, to him the posion in this world was nothing compared to the poison back in his shinobi days, so he didn't care. He was currently standing right next to some of the inmates, they seemed like your typical people. Of course the minute they saw his face they instantly reconized him;

"Yo, is that?

"Is that the kid-"

"From the middle school massacre?"

"I bet his ass feel smug an' shit from murdering all those kids."

"Yea, ya feel big, big man?"

"Please, I could snap him like a toothpick."

All Naruto did was roll his eyes, knowing that all those men where cockroaches to a man like him. Just then, they all heard a echo of heels and saw a figure walking towards them.

"You boy's feeling a little homely? I hope so. Because for the next 5 death sentences, look you maggots will be staying here. Welcome, to _Deadman Wonderland.._."

**_AN Note: Yeah, I went there. _**

**_Is it just me or is it writing sexual scenes feels abit… odd? I don't know if it's because of the incest or writing it in general? Oh well, anyway, sorry for taking too long, I could have updated yesterday, but you know, life comes first. Besides, I also get distracted easily. (Damn flappy bird.) I'm happy with all the awesome response I got from this. Over 25 follower & Faves, Yea! I also like to thank eniox27 for being a regular reviewer once again, I appreciate it dude. The introductory arc is over and now we can move on to the real story. Plus, Shiro action. I don't think that needs reasoning._**

**_As for the harem, eh I'll list but I'm too lazy I'll let ya'll figure it out. As on the other side, I will confirm that Anko will be in it. Her character just lives and breathes this type of nonsense and is honestly is an underrated character along with Mei (who also apart as well) who is written terribly, but then again Kishimoto hates women, so I'm not surprised. So the Naruto verse girls vote are still up to vote, still 5 considering I'm not counting the other two. _**

**_So, anyway, I'm going to work on The Legend of Korra OC story, keep a look out for that, and, well, enjoy the rest off your days. Keep the madness flowing!_**

**_-Icarus_**


End file.
